Ice Age (PS1)
Ice Age is a platform game based on 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios' 2002 computer animated film of the same name. It was released for the PlayStation in 2002 along with its GBA port. Plot A saber-toothed squirrel known as Scrat attempts to find a place to store his acorn for the winter. Eventually, as he tries to stomp it into the ground, he inadvertently causes a large crack to form in the ice that extends for miles before setting off a large avalanche which nearly crushes him. He barely escapes but finds himself getting stepped on by a herd of prehistoric animals migrating south in order to escape the forthcoming ice age. Sid, a clumsy ground sloth, is left behind by his family and decides to move on by himself, but is attacked by two prehistoric rhinos after ruining their meal and making them angry. Sid is soon rescued by Manny, a gruff woolly mammoth heading north, who fights the rhinos off and continues on his path. Sid joins Manny, not wanting to be alone and unprotected. Manny is annoyed by Sid's outgoing demeanor and wishes to migrate on his own, but Sid nonetheless continues to follow Manny. Meanwhile, Soto, the leader of a pack of saber-toothed tigers, wants revenge on a group of humans for killing half of his pack, by eating the chief's infant son, Roshan, alive. Soto leads a raid on the human camp, during which the baby's mother is separated from everyone else and jumps down a waterfall upon being cornered by Soto's lieutenant, Diego. As punishment for his failure to retrieve the baby, Diego is sent to find and retrieve the baby. Later, Sid and Manny encounter the baby and his mother near the lake, having survived her plunge. The mother only has enough strength to entrust her baby to Manny before she disappears into the water. After much persuasion by Sid, they decide to return the baby, but when they reach the human settlement, they find it deserted. They meet up with Diego, who convinces the pair to let him help by tracking the humans. The four travel on, with Diego secretly leading them to half-peak where his pack is waiting to ambush them. After encountering several misadventures on their way, the group reaches a cave with several cave paintings made by humans. There, Sid and Diego learn about Manny's past and his previous interactions with the human hunters, in which his family was killed, leaving Manny a loner. Later, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the baby almost reach their destination, Half-Peak, only to encounter a river of lava. Manny and Sid, along with the baby, make it across safely, but Diego freezes, about to fall into the lava. Manny saves him, narrowly missing certain death by falling into the lava himself. The herd takes a break for the night, and the baby takes his first walking steps towards Diego, who starts to have a change of heart about his mission. The next day, the herd approaches the ambush, causing Diego, now full of respect for Manny for saving his life to change his mind and confess to Manny and Sid about the ambush. As the pair turn hostile towards him, Diego asks for their trust and tries to foil the attack. The herd battles Soto's pack, but despite their efforts, Soto's associates manage to corner Manny. As Soto closes in for the kill on Manny, Diego sacrifices himself by jumping in the way and is injured as a result. Manny then knocks a distracted Soto into a rock wall, causing several sharp icicles to fall onto Soto, killing him. Horrified, the rest of the pack retreat. Manny and Sid mourn for Diego's injury, which they believe is fatal, and continue their journey without him. The two manage to successfully return the baby to his tribe, and to their surprise, Diego manages to rejoin them, in time to see the baby leave. The group then begin to head off to warmer climates. 20,000 years later, Scrat, frozen in a block of ice, ends up on the shores of a tropical island. As the ice slowly melts, an acorn that was also frozen in the same ice block is washed away. Scrat then finds a coconut and tries to stomp it into the ground, only to mistakenly trigger a volcanic eruption. FMVs See Ice Age (PS1)/FMVs Level List # Scrat's Run (Run away with the acorn to avoid being squashed by a giant avalanche.) # Lonely Sloth (Travel yourself to the south.) # Rhino Rumble (Defeat Carl and Frank.) # Creating Fire (Find all the parts to make a fire.) # Diego on the Prowl (Get the baby and its mother.) # Following the River (Travel your way to the river.) # Getting the Baby (Run to Diego with the baby.) # Human Village (Travel your way to the human village.) # The Melon! (Run to the dodo with the melon.) # Dodo Takedown (Defend the melons and defeat the dodos.) # Bat Cave (Travel your way inside the bat cave.) # Tar Field (Travel your way to Tar Field.) # Rhino Rumble, Part Two (Defeat Carl and Frank, again!) # Icy Fields (Travel your way to Icy Fields.) # Big Avalanche (Get out of the giant avalanche.) # Ice Slide (Catch up and race Manny, Diego and the baby.) # Volcano Field (Travel your way and avoid the lava!) # Windy Field (Travel your way and get the baby out of the wind.) # Half Peak (Follow the trail to Half Peak.) # Ambush! (Run away from Soto, Zeke, Oscar and Lenny!) # Final Showdown (Defeat the evil Soto.) Characters See Ice Age (PS1)/Characters Controls See Ice Age (PS1)/ControlsCategory:20th Century Fox Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Eurocom Category:Traveller's Tales Category:PS1 Games Category:PS Games Category:Playstation 1 Games Category:Playstation Games